Cheering You On
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: Ever since Blaine's…incident at his old school he had had trouble with certain things. And he just wishes his Junior year would be different. He didn't expect Sue Sylvester to sit him down and tell him from now on he would be tutored by Kurt Hummel, not only his secret crush but co-captain of the Cheerios. Slight bullying, eventual Klaine
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee

I have way too many stories going! But I just kinda _had _to write this one, it was a plot bunny that wouldn't die. And I connect with it personally. I- don't really like to talk about it, so I thought about writing my feelings. I hope it's good.

* * *

"So, school is starting tomorrow, isn't that exciting Blaine?" Blaine's mother asked suddenly, after there was a lull in their dinner conversation. Blaine glanced up from his plate, barely hiding his eyebrow raise at the fact that they were attempting communication with him, and not directing the conversation about his older, more successful brother Cooper as usual. Blaine shrugged non-committedly, pushing around his mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Sure, I guess."

"Hopefully you'll make some new friends this year." She continued, non-pulsed by his somber mood. Blaine made what he that was a well-rehearsed exaggerated smile and nodded, muttering the word '_doubtful.' _Under his breath.

It wasn't likely that anyone would pay any attention to him- they ever had. He had always been considered weird to his peers. How he dressed. Usually a colorful buttoned up shirt with a bowtie, and occasionally suspenders. He dressed sort of like what they would call a nerd, but he was in no way a genius.

He had gotten along fine, or as the teachers had said. He had always felt he was being pushed through school, rather than learning and soaking everything up. He still sometimes had trouble with even the simplest of math problems. His parents had paid no mind, to busy cooing over how great it was that Cooper had gotten a job or a commercial or whatever. And besides, he had been getting decent grades in all the other subjects, why should they worry? Math was his weakest point. And science and history were, eh. He was passing, barely.

What he really excelled in though, was Language Arts. Or anything to do with that, like reading and writing. Blaine was prideful in the fact that he was above his classes reading level at the time. He had found it tremendously easy to fall into the pages of a book, reading and taking in every word for hours on end.

The same pattern had happened from elementary to middle school. And then high school happened. Followed by the….

Blaine thankfully snapped out of his train of thought when he registered Cooper was talking to him.

"Too bad I wasn't there when you and mom when clothes shopping, I could 'a taught you a thing or two about being fashionable. It might help you out later on!" Cooper grinned and lightly pushed his shoulder. Blaine didn't even bother to suppress an eye roll as his mother chimed in with light laughter as well.

"Whatever. May I be excused?" He asked, turning his blank stare back to his mother. With a sigh she nodded and Blaine headed for the stairs, depositing his dishes in the sink on the way. After closing the door behind him with a little more force than necessary he flopped onto his bed with a deep sigh, glancing at the calendar on his wall. Yeah; tomorrow would be his third year at McKinley High.

He had gone to another public high school before McKinley, but after certain…incident, he was transferred to McKinley and had to repeat his freshmen year over, as if being stupid wasn't humiliating enough. He swallowed a bit and dragged himself off of his bed, forcing his body to his bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was done he made his way back to bed, sighing again after he had slipped under his soft sheets, turning onto his side.

Hopefully, this year would be different.

At the time, he didn't know how right he had been.

* * *

Kurt strode down McKinley's hallways proudly, happy to be a senior and unable to keep the smirk off his face at the fact that all eyes were on him. And not in the leering, annoyed way they used to. It was funny how much a simple outfit could change all that. Ever since he had joined the Cheerios team last year it was like they had changed their tune.

Even the jocks, which used to terrorize him all the time, left him alone for the most part. It was either because he had apparently moved up in the school food chain or the fact that Coach Sylvester literally would rip their hearts out of their chests if they hurt him.

With a slight squeal he waved to Quinn, who was also decked out in her Cheerio uniform and pushed through the small crowd of people to say hi to her, not even so much as sparing a glance to anyone else.

Certainly not glancing to one Blaine Anderson, who had been admiring him from afar.

* * *

Blaine openly stared at Kurt, one of the Co-captains for the Cheerio squad, with an almost dreamy expression. But of course Kurt would never even notice him, there was no way. He bit his lip, locking and un-locking his locker several times to make sure he had the combination down while his best friend Tina chatted his ear off about how her summer had went.

"Speaking of Asian Camp and singing, are you going to join Glee club this year?" She asked, pausing to stare pleadingly at him. Blaine hesitated.

"I don't know Tina, I mean-"

"Oh, _c'mon_ Blaine, you're like the best singer I know! Even better than Finn! And you can dance. You _have _to join, we need the members." Blaine simply shrugged. In all reality he thought Glee Club sounded pretty awesome, but he didn't have the confidence to join, and Finn kind of frightened him with his height. Not to mention that most of the members had been there since the beginning, he felt like he would be an outsider that randomly decided to join.

It had nothing to do with the fact that a certain boy happened to be in glee club, nope. Not at all. Suppose this certain boy did- he would just constantly be making a fool of himself in front of him and would probably end up costing them a competition with his awkwardness.

"Maybe." He finally said, pretending to consider it. Tina grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek, dashing off to her own locker. Blaine smiled as he watched her go, grabbing his first period book and schedule. Tina was, quite literally, his only friend. They had had most of their classes together their freshmen year, and were often paired up for assignments. He had had a few friends at his old school, but due to their different schedules it wasn't the easiest in the world to stay connected.

"Hey, hobbit." Someone called from behind him. He froze, knowing that voice very well. He picked up his speed, hoping that he would make it to his first period in time, when a hand snatched at the back of his collar. He yelped slightly when he was tugged back and forced to come face to face with Dave Karofsky.

"Oh, hey, Dave. How was your summer?" Blaine asked, attempting to speak in a calm manor.

"Just cut the crap, lady boy. I've been waiting all summer for this." Dave interrupted with a malicious smile. Blaine swallowed, panic rising up as he was shoved backwards into a janitor's closet- because apparently at some point Dave had opened the door behind him. He fell to his knees, luckily still clutching his school book (he didn't need those Neanderthals ruining his school books _again_) before he could get up and try and get out Dave locked the door with a laugh.

"See you at the end of the day, fairy." He called hauntingly, laughing to himself as he began walking away. The bell sounded and Blaine groaned, his head hitting the door with a soft thump.

* * *

It took nearly all of first period for someone to finally find him. When he had finally gotten to geography he had missed nearly everything and they had checked him off as absent.

_There goes my perfect attendance record._

He thought dryly with a scowl.

* * *

Three periods later and he was in Geometry, sitting in the front row so he could try and soak up everything he could. When the teacher sprang a 'surprise pop quiz' nearly everyone groaned and looked panicked. While Blaine, expecting that the teacher would do that to see how much they remembered from last year, had studied.

He felt pretty confident, handing the stack of papers to the person behind him with a polite smile, writing his name and the date at the top. He had been doing pretty good, and had gotten to the fifth question before he stopped, pencil poised on the line but unmoving. He stared down at the paper, frowning as he tried desperately to remember what the answer was. It was probably something really obvious, too. He shook his head, attempting to keep his thoughts from getting to him and he moved on, figuring he'd come back to the question later. All too soon the teacher asked them to pass their papers up and he felt shame and disappointment wash over him, glancing at the eight out of twenty questions he had actually finished. He was glad his paper was on the bottom of the stack.

Once the bell had rung he quickly gathered his stuff, happy to be heading to lunch. As he got into the hallway he saw Quinn walking smoothly towards him, the students parting for her.

"Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office." She said, keeping eye contact with him for a mere second before floating past, heading off to where ever she needed to go. Blaine's eyes widened as he attempted to recount everything he did since he had gotten to school. Surely he hadn't done anything to receive punishment from Sue Sylvester of all teachers. Warily he slung his bag over his shoulder, walking as quickly as he could, because Sue never liked to be kept waiting.

* * *

He knocked on her door tentatively and edged his way in, clearing his throat.

"You wanted to see me, Coach Sylvester?"

"Ah, Caterpillar face, glad you could join us." She gestured to a seat that stood on the other side of her desk. "I was just telling Porcelain here about my time as a Special Ops solider." It was then that Blaine noticed that the other chair in front of Sue was occupied by Kurt, who looked mildly bored. He had one leg crossed over the other, his pants stretching to give a picture on how strong his legs and thighs actually looked. Not knowing whether or not to take offense of the comment Blaine shook his head and sat down slowly, not daring himself to speak and stutter and make a fool of himself.

"Not that I don't absolutely love your stories, Coach, but why am I here?" Kurt asked, while Blaine tried to look everywhere except at the finest specimen that was sitting next to him.

"Well you're here, Porcelain, because until further notice you will be tutoring Helmet Hair here." She announced in a matter-of-factly way.

"_WHAT_?" Kurt and Blaine both yelled out simultaneously. Blaine, getting tutored by Kurt. The thought made him blush and he fought the urge to squeal. But…how did she know that he-

"Wha-wha. Why do I have to tutor him?" Kurt asked, not even caring that said _him _was sitting right next to him.

"Forgive me, Porcelain. I had been under the impression that the two of you were dating, given that fact that you're both as gay as a rainbow flag in the month of June." She said calmly, while rubbing off one of her trophies. Blaine blushed an even darker shade of red and Kurt sputtered.

"We've never even talked before!" Kurt paused and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do I get out of it? And how is it benefiting you exactly?" Sue let out a hum and grinned, gently sitting the trophy down and sitting up once more.

"Well, Young Burt Reynolds' dad here paid quite the hefty sum to ensure that his son was succeeding in his classes. We talked and I offered to let my greatest protégé- how achieves straight A's- tutor him. In turn he would give the money to the Cheerio fund." She explained, gesturing out her arms at the end in a sort of 'ta-da' way. Blaine felt his mouth fall open. His dad, the guy who never seemed to care about him, offered God knows how much money for his education? Blaine sat back, unsure how to feel about this.

"I've decided to bestow you with ten percent for your efforts." Sue continued. Kurt paused, considering this for a while.

"…Make it twenty and you've got a deal." Sue chuckled a bit, obvious pride shinning in her eyes for a split second.

"You drive a hard bargain." They shook on it and Kurt stood up, gathering his stuff.

"Better get your can moving or you're gonna be late for cheer practice." She noted. Kurt nodded with a small wave and in a flourish he was gone. Blaine snapped out of his conflicted thoughts, standing up as well. He fumbled with the strap on his bag for a second, unable to look Sue in the eye.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Sue eyed him for a second, face unreadable.

"I think you should be thanking your dad." A pause. "Now get out of my office, the smell of all your hair gel is making me nauseous. " With a slight smile Blaine nodded, jogging out of the room in hopes to catch up with Kurt. Luckily Kurt was at his locker, hurriedly digging around for something, his gym bag slung on one shoulder.

"Uh- hi, Kurt. So I uh- I'm usually free on Friday, if that's a good d-"

"I can't do Fridays." Kurt said simply.

"Oh, well. Uh whatever works for you the-"

"Yeah, yeah fine, I'll get back to you later. I have to go." Apparently finding what he was looking for Kurt began walking down the hall towards the football field without so much of a glance in his direction. He sighed.

It was going to be a _loooooong_ couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

With a slight sigh Blaine opened the door to his house carelessly, calling out that he was home and not expecting an answer. He was startled when Cooper shot back that he was in the kitchen. Arching a brow he followed his voice, not prepared for the image that was bestowed upon him.

Cooper was practically covered in flour. Donning an apron, of all things.

"Cooper, what the heck are you doing?" Blaine asked, then biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Making cookies! They were supposed to be a surprise for you, but you came home early." Cooper replied, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world while he flung around a whisk for emphasis, only succeeding in making a bigger mess. Blaine stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. Cooper barely ever cooked things…

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Pfft, can't a big brother make his little brother cookies without seeming shady?" Cooper asked, feigning offense and throwing out his arms.

"Not in this household." Blaine deadpanned. Cooper grinned.

"Fine, fine. You caught me." He paused, grin widening as he leaned against the counter ad propped his head up on his arm, whisk still in hand.

"How was your first day of school?" Blaine continued to eye him cautiously, sitting down on the stool on the other side of the island counter.

"Fine. A little odd, but fine." Blaine said. Which was almost the truth. He, of course, left out the part about the bullying and Sue's office.

When Blaine had come out to his family, it was definitely not the way he had planned it. He had had a whole speech of sorts ready and everything.

Shouting it out after his dad had yelled at him and asked him why he had taken a boy to the Sadie Hawkins in the first place while lying in a hospital bed was definitely not how he had wanted it to be done.

After that his already strained relationship with his father obviously made no improvement. Most of the time he didn't comment about it, but Blaine could tell he was displeased. After all, his father did say that 'Someone like Obama should not be running for President if they support gay marriage'.

His mother agreed about the marriage thing, but still treated Blaine with respect and love. She was trying, and making great progress, too.

Cooper was the only one that accepted him wholeheartedly. He had kind of shrugged it off like "yeah, what was your first clue?" He had probably been expecting it, Blaine reckoned.

"Did you make any friends?" Cooper pressed, nudging him with the whisk a couple of times. Blaine swatted it away, hesitating a bit. Had Kurt become his friend? They hadn't really talked, obviously, and Kurt didn't seem too happy to be tutoring him.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Blaine said, taking it upon himself to scoop up a bite of un-cooked cookie dough that sat in a bowl next to him. Cooper instantly made a face of interest, tapping his hand with the whisk in a scolding manor without batting an eyelash.

"Any boys?" He teased, grinning knowingly. Blaine felt his face take on a red tinge, looking down.

"OH HO HO. It _is _a boy!" Cooper was interrupted from his happy dance when the oven timer went off, pronouncing the cookies as done. He quickly slid on an oven mitt, mischievous smile still on his face.

"Is dad and mom already on their way to that business trip?" Blaine asked, deciding a subject change was best. Cooper nodded, a frown slipping onto his face for a second. He placed the tray on the counter, admiring his handiwork with pride. For once they looked actually…edible.

"So it's just you and me buddy." He stated, smile back on his face seconds later.

"You don't have to stay you know. You can go see your friends or whatever." Blaine said flatly. He was used to having the house to himself. This was probably the longest conversation they had had in a long time. Cooper shook his head, walking around the counter and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"What I want to do, is spend some time with my little brother before I go back to LA." He announced. Blaine smiled, actually smiled. He liked the sound of that.

"Can I get some milk with those cookies?"

* * *

For the rest of the day they spent their time talking and playing various video games. Cooper had even helped him with his homework, hanging the fact that he had beat him at Mario Kart over his head the whole time.

It was about ten o'clock when Blaine finally shuffled into his room (thankfully it was a Friday night), yawning. He slipped into sleep easily, the fun events of the day still fresh in his mind.

* * *

_Blaine giggled as he led his 'date' out to the back parking lot, where his friend's dad would be picking them up._

"_I had a lot more fun than expected." Alan announced, looking bemused. Blaine laughed, nodding._

"_Yeah, me too." They stopped walking for a bit, Blaine scuffling his feet while Alan watched the roads._

"_Thanks for asking me, by the way." He said suddenly, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine shrugged, a bashful smile on his face._

"_Don't mention it. We should get to have some fun too, right?" He said with a grin, nudging him. They both dissolved into more laughter, Blaine thinking about how perfect the night had been._

"_Hey, Homos! Where do you think you're going?"_

…

"_Alan, run!"_

…

"_Blaine!"_

* * *

Blaine jerked forward in his bed, letting out a scream. He let out deep, shaky breaths, already feeling tears falling down his cheeks. He was temporarily startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap him in an embrace, but curled into it once he herd Cooper's voice attempting to soothe him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It was just a dream." He murmured softly, cheek pressed against Blaine's mop of curls. He rubbed his back, making more shushing sounds as his sweet, innocent baby brother was wracked with more sobs.

"I don't want to be scared any more, Coop." Blaine managed to mumble in between sobs, voice sounding hoarse and small. Cooper's heart clenched even more at how defeated Blaine sounded, and the fact that he had called him 'Coop', a nickname he hadn't used in a long time.

"I know, I know. Everything's gonna be alright." He assured him quietly, brushing away a tear of his own discreetly as he tightened his hold on his brother protectively.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

The next morning Blaine managed to get out of bed, head pounding and throat sore. He stumbled his way into the kitchen mumbled a greeting to Cooper.

"Morning, Blaine." He could feel Cooper's eyes on him but made no attempt to bring up last night. Cooper had to know that it was about Sadie Hawkins, as it was a frequent nightmare Blaine had.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Cooper asked, after a pause. Blaine shrugged.

"Cereal's fine." Blaine said, crossing over to the cupboard to get a bowl.

"Good. Because I don't know how to make any breakfast foods." Cooper replied. Blaine laughed slightly, turning to the fridge to get the milk when his phone rang. He had stuffed it into his pocket before coming down stairs, thankfully. He looked at the phone strangely as an unknown number flashed on his screen. It was definitely not his area code. Tentatively he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" His eyes widened a bit.

"_Kurt_?" Cooper leaned forward with interest, hanging on his every word. He didn't have much time to wonder how he had gotten his phone number before Kurt started speaking.

"Oh, good. I hope this isn't a bad time." Blaine shook his head, before realizing that Kurt couldn't see him. He waved distractedly at Cooper when he snorted.

"N-No I was just eating breakfast, actually."

"Alright then. So I have a time. How does four sound?"

"F-four, as in Today?" Blaine asked, blinking.

"Yeah. My step brother will be God knows where and my parents are going on a date, so I have the house free."

Blaine swallowed thickly, blushing to his roots when Cooper started catcalling quietly. Kurt and him, alone at his house. Kurt, as in captain of the Cheerios. Kurt as in his sexy crush, and himself, alone. He didn't think he could handle that.

"If it's a bad time I guess we can w-"

"No!" Blaine cut him off, clearing his throat and facepalming himself at how desperate he sounded. Clearly his subconscious hated him.

"Four is great, that's fine. I'll be there."

"Fine. See you then."

Once the call had ended Cooper began happy dancing again while Blaine nearly went into hyperventilation mode.

"Blaine's gotta date, Blaine's gotta date, Blaine's gotta date." Blaine was in the process of smacking Cooper in the arm when a thought hit him that made hip gasp loudly.

What was he going to _wear_?


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are the two of you going to do? Sing songs from Disney movies and _Moulin_ _Rouge_? Or perhaps go see a movie and dinner at Breadstix?" Cooper asked teasingly from his spot on Blaine's bed, the owner digging through his closet. Blaine shot him an annoyed look.

"We're just friends. He's just helping me with something."

"Oh yeah, friends. That makes total since, because all friends write their names in little hearts all over their journal. I totally get it now." Cooper said, feigning an understanding look. Blaine swirled around to him, cheeks aflame.

"You've been sneaking into my room?" Cooper held up his hands in a truce.

"I'm not the one who left it out in the living room coffee table." He replied in a sing-song voice. Blaine shook his head and went back to finding an outfit. He settled on an outfit that made him look nice, but not like he tried too hard. It was and a maroon- borderlining on burgundy cardigan with a black and white striped shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Very nondescript. He exited his closet and held out his arms expectantly for approval from his brother, frowning when Cooper looked affronted.

"What is it? Too much?"

"No bowtie?" Cooper asked with a grin and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Can you just be serious for one minute?"

"Tis not in my DNA, sorry!" Blaine made a noise akin to a whine, storming out of his room.

"I'm wearing it anyway!"

"And no one's stopping you! Go with your gay gut!"

The sound of a groan, the front door slamming shut and Cooper's enthusiastic laughter bounces around the house.

* * *

"The guys are coming over? But I told you I have a guest coming over!" Kurt said, crossing his arms as he stared at Finn. Finn blinked and shrugged a bit.

"The girls hang out with the guys all the time so I don't know w-"

"It's a boy, actually." Kurt informs him and Finn blinks again, even more confused.

"Does Burt know you're inviting a guy over?" Kurt huffed, flushing just the tinniest bit.

"We're just acquaintances; I'm supposed to tutor him."

"Whatever, we'll just be sure to be quiet." Finn said. Kurt stared at him.

"I would _love _to see that." A minute later their conversation was interrupted by the door ringing. Before Kurt could get any words out Finn was already crossing the room, pulling the door open with a grin.

"Dude you're just i- oh." Instead of seeing Puck and co. like he had planned to, he found himself staring down at- er, Blaine, if he can remember correctly.

Blaine and Finn had barely conversed, most likely because during all of Blaine's freshmen year Finn had been an accessory to the jock's dumpster tosses and slushie facials, and Blaine tried to avoid them all together.

"Uh, Hi Finn." Blaine greeted quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh Blaine, you made it," Kurt observed, nudging Finn out of the way. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. This was the first time he had seen Kurt out of his Cheerios uniform, and even if he was wearing a simple pair of jeans (_that hugged his butt and legs perfectly- don't go there Blaine_) and a T-shirt he still managed to look flawless and sexy. He found himself blushing despite himself, shuffling in at Kurt's command.

"Alright, let's get started then." Kurt said with a slight sigh, leading him to the dining room table. Blaine- discreetly, of course- noticed that the doorway on the other side of the table lead into the living room.

"You have a very lovely house." Blaine said in awe, without really thinking. Kurt smirked a bit at his face.

"Thanks."

With a slight frown Blaine began unloading his books from his bag, suddenly feeling a wave on embarrassment wash over him.

What if Kurt realizes how hopeless Blaine is?

What if he ends up annoyed and breaks Sue's deal?

Steeling himself Blaine grabbed his pencil, determined to make some progress and impress Kurt. There as another knock at the door and Blaine looked to Kurt.

"Oh that. Finn has some friends coming over. If they get too loud we can always go up to my room or something." Kurt said casually with a wave of his hand.

Good Lord is he trying to _kill _Blaine? He nodded in understanding and shoved his head back into his work, continuing his estimation when several pairs of voices came into the room. Whoever they were they greeted Kurt happily and Blaine chanced a peak. Blaine noticed, firstly, that they were the rest of the boys from New Directions, and were chatting happily with Kurt.

What he wouldn't give for friends like that.

Then he noticed that one of the boys were Puck, (how could he forget he had gotten out of Juvie?) another one of the jocks that made his whole school year suck.

"Who's the curly guy?" Puck not-so-discreetly muttered to Finn.

"A friend of Kurt's. He's helping him with math and stuff." Finn not-so-discreetly whispered back. Kurt gave him a look and Finn cleared his throat, heading to the living room.

"I call first try!"

Blaine visibly sagged with relief, being anti-social as usual. He went back to scribbling something down, paying no attention to the longing he felt at wanting to have friends to randomly hang out and play video games with.

He was used to being alone.

* * *

In the short time he had been watching Blaine work, Kurt already knew so much about him. How on a particularly hard question he would stick his tongue out, because apparently it helped.

Blaine was smarter than he gave himself credit for. He had potential, that's for sure. Kurt was positive that if Blaine believed I himself more, he could go really far (as corny as it sounded) Don't get him wrong, it was kind of annoying, tutoring people, but he was actually glad Blaine was making progress.

He congratulated Blaine when he had finished his math homework and suggested a tiny break. Simultaneously after that being said, a video game controller was shoved into his vision. He looked up, confused.

"It's Blaine, right?" Puck asked. Blaine nodded a bit.

"Well? Do you want to play?" He asked, shaking the remote slightly for emphasis. Blaine hesitated, turning to look at Kurt. Kurt feigned annoyance, a small smile on his face.

"Go play." Tentatively Blaine took the remote, following Puck back into the living room where the game was already set up. Kurt followed after, not at all interested in the game, of course not. He just wanted to see who whooped whose but. (He would tell no one of this, but was sort of rooting for Blaine.)

* * *

"D-dinner, oh, no. I could never impose." Blaine insisted, shaking his head. Carole laughed, shaking her head back at him.

"You're not imposing at all! A friend of Kurt's is a friend of ours." She assured him with a smile, disappearing back into the kitchen without giving him a chance to reply. Finn's friends had all went home by now, a place Blaine had wanted to be, when Carole jumped him. And in a surprising turn of events, Blaine indeed wiped the floor with them, while the others groaned and playfully accused him of cheating.

"Tonight we're having tacos," Kurt explained idly with a shrug. Blaine arched a brow.

"You like tacos?"

"Yeah, of course. What's with the face?"

"I was just surprised is all. I thought Sue was making you drink that homemade shake of hers." Blaine said, pulling a face at the mention of it. He had had the unfortunate opportunity to drink one, and nearly threw up. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I think it's stupid. It's better to eat meals and everything and maintain a rigorous workout routine. Starving yourself actually makes it harder to lose weight." Blaine nodded, actually interested. It was always fun to listen to other groups and learn things. (Blaine needed all the knowledge he could get, anyway.) After a second or two of them holding each other's gaze Carole popped her head back in.

"Do you want any sauce on your tacos?"

"Mild, please." Kurt and Blaine answered in unison. They looked at each other and laughed for a few minutes. Carole simply grinned knowingly at them, slipping into the kitchen once more.

* * *

Blaine stared at the family in front of him, so invested in their conversations. The last time he had had a free, happy conversation at his own dinner table, with his own family, was a long time ago. Too long ago. His heart fluttered several times when Kurt glanced at him, laughing and grinning more than he had ever seen him before.

When Burt recalled another funny part of his day at Hummel Tires & Lube Blaine laughed along freely with them, nearly thanking Carole a hundred times for the lovely dinner. He sighed happily, a serene smile on his face.

A friend of Kurt's…he could work with that.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes, if there are any please tell me. I was literally half dead when I wrote this.


	4. Chapter 4

"So a little birdie told me you were at Kurt Hummel's house Saturday night~" Tina's voice randomly sounded in a sing song voice, nearly making Blaine smack his head on the inside of his locker. He made a scoffing noise and faked an amused smile.

"Oh yeah? Psh, who told you that?" He tried to lean against the lockers but almost fell on his ass instead. Tina continued to smile at him knowingly.

"Blaine, honey. I'm not blind." Blaine let out a breathy laugh and successfully un-stuck his book from where it had somehow been crammed in sideways and started walking, muttering something about going to class. The clack of her boots behind him informed him that she was following him, but honestly he knew she would. She slipped her arm around his and laughed.

"Alright then, need any last minute help on that homework of yours?"

"No, uh. I got it done." A slight blush lit up his cheeks at the memory of Kurt smiling at him when he had answered a question right on the first try. Tina stopped suddenly, and Blaine would have been clotheslined if not for Tina's firm lock on his arm.

"Blaine." She let out a sigh and stared at him. "I know you have trouble admitting you need help, I get it. And I'm glad Kurt is helping you. You shouldn't be ashamed about it." He looked down at his shoes; she had hit the nail on the head. He had tried all he could to learn correctly, He sat at the front of the class, took notes, and listened to her/him to the best of his ability. One of his weaknesses was raising his hand.

Usually the teacher would ask if they had any questions, and usually they didn't. Because they were smart and knew how to do the problems. Blaine often didn't. He didn't dare raise his hand and ask for help, because he didn't want any more attention being brought to himself. He didn't need them calling him stupid more than they already did, thank you very much. So he would just stare down at his paper, completely lost, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously until the bell would ring.

Another weakness of his was getting sick. And he got sick, a lot. And yes okay, maybe he had faked it once or twice, who hadn't? But he didn't want all the homework to try and make up. It affected him the most around May (of course when you presence was crucial) because of the weather changes. His throat got red and sore, vocalization was nearly impossible, he got dizzy quickly; forget eating anything that wasn't bland. Sometimes he'd even worry himself so much it literally made him sick.

"I, didn't want to ruin his reputation or anything." That much was also true. He was (hopefully) at least making a new friend; he didn't want to scare him off or anything. Tina snorted, laughing softly.

"He's in Glee Club! I'm pretty sure he doesn't care. I mean Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined too remember?" Blaine looked down bashfully once again, shrugging a bit.

"Also, when Puck had started talking about you being over at Kurt's Kurt had shrugged and said he was helping out a friend." With that she gave his shoulder a nudge and headed to class, promising to sit with him at lunch later.

It took every ounce of Blaine being to keep from squealing and jumping around like a seal in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

With a slight bounce in his step (Tina's words still floating around in his head) he happily made his way through the lunch room, opting for his usual, empty table in the back. It wasn't totally because he didn't have any friends, (it played a big part though) it was tucked out of the way from the eyes of the bullies, and much quieter than the usual mindless chatter. Some of the time, when Tina didn't sit with the Glee kids, she would plop down on the other side of the table. They didn't even really need to talk; her company in itself was well appreciated.

Blaine almost jumped out of his skin when none other than Kurt Hummel sat down in front of him, smiling a bit.

"Hey."

"H-hi." Without an explanation Kurt simply went to his task of opening his salad container, Blaine staring at him in confusion. Salad was probably the best choice, though, considering the food at McKinley weren't five stars. With the budget cuts Figgins could be putting all kinds of substitute stuff in there. He suddenly looked down at his sloppy Joe with a grimace.

"How did you do on that math paper from last night?" Kurt asked curiously, dousing his salad with ranch dressing. Blaine felt his heart flutter and he smiled a bit proudly to himself.

"A ninety-five." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, rubbing his hands together on his lap. (A habit he had somehow attained, in which he rubbed his palms together when he got really excited. Kurt broke into a grin.

"Great job! I _knew _you could do it." He placed his hand back up on the table and then Kurt had placed his hand on Blaine's for a spilt second. Blaine's cheeks were redder than a tomato and he could still feel the heat where he had touched him.

"I- uh. Thank you. So much, for all you're doing. I would've probably flunked without you." He muttered truthfully, looking away. In doing so he missed Kurt flush a tiny bit at the praise, a fond smile on his lips.

"Don't mention it." There was a brief moment of silence, Kurt pushing around his salad and Blaine munching on a celery stick before Kurt remembered something.

"Oh, and speaking of it. How does Friday sound? I'm going to be busy Saturday, and, well."

"But I thought you said Fridays were off limits?"

"Well the thing is I usually eat dinner with my dad, it's this tradition we've had every Friday. But this Friday he's going on a date night with Carole- you know Carole right?" Blaine nodded. "So I thought we could have studied but suddenly Finn wants the house to himself with Rachel and I honestly don't want to hear what they do."

"But…I thought they broke up." Blaine mentioned slowly. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I can't keep up with those two, honestly. But anyway. So I was wondering if we could do it at your house?" Kurt asked. Blaine froze. Kurt…in Blaine's house…with Cooper. That equals a big no no.

"Of course! It's fine." He randomly blurted out. He mentally tackled his subconscious to the ground, waiting for it to swallow him up. Now Kurt would realize how desperate he is and change his mind. But it never happened. Kurt just went back to eating, glancing up from his plate to Blaine every once and a while and smiling.

Kurt had the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen, he realized. He silently hoped and prayed that one day he would be able to wake up to that angelic face and gorgeous smile every day for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Blaine, Mike and I were wondering if you wanted to join us at Dim Sum tonight?"

Blaine glanced up from where he was reading Catching Fire intently, looking from Tina to Mike, where they had quietly sat down on the other side of the lunch table.

The cool thing about hanging out with Mike and Tina, or Tike as most affectionately called them, was that he never felt like a third wheel. Because they spent more time talking with him and asking his opinion on certain things than acting all couple-y.

Dim Sum was a quaint little Chinese restaurant, (one of few Chinese restaurants in Lima, to be precise) and Blaine was considered a regular, thanks to Tina and Mike.

Their regular waitress, a tiny polite woman in about her thirties would always comment in a motherly way on how dashing Blaine looked. She then would proceed to comment on how he would make a girl really happy one day, causing Mike to snort into his drink while Tina elbowed him lightly in the ribs, Blaine blushing a bit.

He hadn't really considered Mike a friend, or at least a close friend, until recently. They talked a bit more, now. And Tina usually would drag him along more now. (It might be because Mike _is _graduating this year and Tina isn't and they want to spend more time together, but why do it with him?)

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. Kurt's coming over to my house tonight." He really should have expected Tina to let out a loud squeal happily, but still jumped like he had been shot regardless.

"Ooohh, you hear that Mike? Blaine's got himself a date!" Tina teased, while Mike snickered a bit.

"Shut up." Blaine groaned.

"Well you know, you two might be on actual dates by now if you talked more. Why not join New Directions and fix that!" Tina exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. (And as crazy as it sounded it was pretty obvious but Blaine refused to acknowledge that.)

"Yeah, why haven't you joined yet? Your singing is awesome, dude." Mike added. Blaine shrugged a bit, bookmarking and snapping his book shut, turning to his neglected tray.

"Well you guys have all been friends for almost three years. I'm like the weird uncle that you only invite to family reunions because you feel obligated to." Tina arched and eyebrow at the comparison while Mike smiled amusedly.

"And I'd probably just end up screwing up and seeming even more stupid t- Ow!" _That _comment earned him a slap on the top of his hand with a plastic spoon. He retracted his hand with a pout, cradling it in his other palm while Tina waved the spoon warningly.

"One day." She said with a sigh. "You will listen to us when we say you are not stupid."

"This is so fantastic; I can't wait to meet him!"

"You're not." Blaine quipped as he did an once-over of the house, (for the twentieth time) making sure that every fruit was placed properly the bowl and that every photo frame was aligned correctly. Cooper let out a whine, pouting.

"Awwww, why not?! Oh, wait, I get it-" His face went from sad to knowing in one second flat and Blaine stared at him.

"You just want to get him alone, you dog!" Positively blushing red Blaine began pushing him to the door.

"It's reasons like this you won't be meeting him anytime soon!"

"Use protection!" Cooper said with a cackle, clutching the doorframe to keep from being shoved out completely.

"Leave please!"

"Put a bowtie around your door so I know to stay aw-" with another shove Cooper's grip slackened and Blaine shoved him out, closing the door and ignoring Cooper's obnoxious laughter.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Blaine paused his nervous pacing, making sure his hair was in place and his outfit was without flaw before opening the door, smiling. Kurt looked a little flustered, shoving his phone into his bag with an eye roll. Blaine noticed, having a little trouble swallowing, that Kurt was still in his Cheerio outfit.

"Hey, Kurt!" He moved to the side to let him in and closed the door behind him. Kurt couldn't help but glance around, taking in his surroundings with slight awe. It wasn't really a full on, fancy mansion or anything but it was a nicely decorated two story house. It was obvious that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson did well for themselves.

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding your way." Blaine said. Their house was pretty easy to overlook, nearly shrouded behind the cluster of tall trees that stood at the front of the lawn.

"I think I did get lost about once, but other than that it was fine. You have a very nice house." He blushed.

"Thanks. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you I'm fine." A few seconds later the sound of Kurt's phone buzzing with an incoming text sounded and Kurt groaned a bit, digging it out and typing away furiously at whoever was talking to him.

"I-is everything alright? Am I holding you back from something else you could be doing, because we can reschedule?"

"Blaine…"

"I totally understand, I mean you're co-captain of the Cheerios-"

"Blaine."

"-You probably have all sorts of more important things you could be accomplishing right now and I ju-"

"Blaine!" Blaine finally fell silent, turning red while Kurt smiled a bit.

"It's fine, honestly. I'm just having a little trouble, it's no big deal." He turned off his phone and threw it back into his bag, clasping his hands. "Now. As we were?" He supplied.

"Oh! Right, um my stuffs in my room, we can do it in there- THE TUTORING. We can do, the tutoring, in there." Blaine fumbled, turning even redder as his brain went places it wasn't supposed to and he began leading Kurt up the stairs and into his room. Kurt concealed a snicker behind him.

Alright, so Kurt was a little agitated that day. He had gotten up late that morning, and was almost late for school. Lately Quinn had been getting more solos during events and practice, and it was pissing him off because usually they both got a song as a duet.

Rachel was being her usual, bossy self in Glee Club and was once again hogging all the solo. His after school Cheerio practice had run late, causing him to not be able to change. He headed to Blaine's house trying to follow the directions Blaine had texted him and ended up getting lost once or twice. And on top of all that Mercedes had somehow gained the knowledge that he was going to Blaine's house, and continued to text him teasing messages.'

_I don't even know if he's gay, 'Cedes, so just drop it. –K_

_News flash, Kurt! Tina has confirmed herself that Blaine is in fact, gay as the Fourth of July. –M_

He had just replied to that text and shoved his phone away when Blaine had opened the door.

So, yes, he was a little agitated. But it didn't give him the right to think what he had thought. Or, say what he had thought…

With a small sigh Blaine once again began erasing his answer. They had been stuck on the question for a good thirty five minutes now. Kurt's method had bee to give him hints and help him along the way and not give out the answer right away. Sometimes, however, it didn't work that well.

"_C'mon, I think even Finn could have figured this out by now."_

He realized his mistake too soon, when Blaine's pencil came to a halt. He felt pure dread wash over him as he felt Blaine's arm begin to tremble slightly.

"I-" A pause. "I'm sorry I'm wasting your time." Words could not describe how much guilt he felt, hearing how small Blaine's voice sounded.

"I'm- no Blaine, I didn't mean it, I- Blaine!" Blaine had got up and ran from the room. He groaned, slapping himself on the head multiple times before giving chase.

He had gone into the bathroom.

With a sigh Kurt leaned against the door, pressing his forehead to the cold wood. He wasn't at all surprised that Blaine had locked the door.

"Blaine, I am _so_, _so _sorry! I had no right to say that!"

Silence.

"And my day has been sort of shitty, yes, but that shouldn't be an excuse." He paused a bit. "The truth is my day got a lot better when I saw you."

More silence. With another sigh Kurt moved from the door, pressing his back against the wall adjacent to it and sliding down, sitting next to the door.

"I told Coach that I would be a horrible tutor…" Kurt muttered.

"The fact is, Blaine. That I think you're one of the smartest people I know. You just haven't- taped into your potential yet."

"And even if you aren't book smart, you're plenty smart in other things…"

There was some shuffling and soon the door opened, Blaine peaking his slightly blotchy face out.

"You, really think I'm smart?" Kurt nodded, standing up and wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine stiffened a bit, and after a paused hugged him back.

"I understand if you hate me." Kurt suddenly mumbled.

"I don't hate you. I'm more frustrated at myself than anything." Kurt rubbed his back before breaking the hug, wiping a stray tear off of Blaine's face.

"Everyone has a different learning pace. You'll get it, I know you will." Blaine bit his lip.

"I don't know if I will. If I hadn't gone that stupid dance, I-" Blaine broke off, looking to the side. Kurt's face went from upset to confusion.

"Dance? What?" Blaine hesitated. After a pause he turned and went back into the bathroom, sitting down in front of the bathtub. Kurt followed him curiously.

"I had gone to another high school, before this one. You know that." Kurt nodded.

"Well, at the school I had a best friend named Alan. We were the only two out people at our school. I asked him t-to the Sadie Hawkins dance, because I thought why not?" Blaine leaned his head back, it hitting the bathtub side with a small thunk.

"Did you guys like each other?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine shook his head.

"No. He was like a brother to me, and he was in love with this guy; another friend of mine." It was a shame, though, that his other friend was straight.

"Anyway. We went to the dance and we had fun. We didn't flash around that we were gay or anything. We didn't really dance together." He paused, letting out a shaky breath and swallowing.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want." Blaine nodded but continued anyway.

"After the dance, while we were waiting for Alan's dad to pick us up, these three guys started taunting us. Two of them had knifes, and the other had a baseball bat."

Kurt gasped, pressing a hand to his mouth in shock.

"_Get behind me." Blaine commanded softly, putting an arm in front of Alan to protect him._

"_Aww look, the shorty is tryin' to protect his butt buddy." And without warning, without batting an eyelash Jonathon, the one with the bat and head jock at their school, swung and landed a hit on Blaine's forehead. Alan screamed. Face splitting pain erupted from his head and he groaned, sinking to his knees._

"_A-Alan, run!"_

_Another hit across the forehead and he was down, the last thing being herd was Alan screaming his name._

Kurt blinked several times, wiping his eyes where a few tears had escaped. Blaine was also crying, staring off somewhere.

"When I woke up I was in the hospital. They had apparently nicked me here and there with knifes, that was the majority of the damage. On the outside."

Kurt furrowed his brows, the puzzle pieces slowly coming together.

"He hit your Frontal Lobe, right?" Blaine nodded.

_That covers memory, language, motor function, problem solving- oh._

"Did they catch them?" Kurt asked suddenly, feeling a great deal of anger at them.

"They got Jonathon, the other two are MIA." Blaine explained quietly.

"And, uh- your friend?" Kurt asked, realizing that Blaine hadn't mentioned him at the hospital. Blaine's face crumpled slightly and he shook his head, looking down.

"They broke a few of his ribs, which punctured his left lung. A-and there was a deep cut in his neck. He was DOA." Kurt dropped down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine nodded and sniffed a bit.

In Blaine's opinion, the worst part of it all was seeing Alan's single mother, Samantha, at the funeral, as they lowered his body into the ground. She was one of the most caring, loving and happy people you could meet. She was shaking and crying so bad her sister had to help her stand, and to possibly keep her from throwing herself onto the coffin.

"After that I ran, transferred here."

"Sometimes it's best if you run." Kurt interjected.

"I was a coward," Blaine insisted. Kurt sighed and grabbed both of his hands.

"Well you're being brave now. By showing up to school every day, for facing the stupid jocks, and holding your head high."

Blaine stared at Kurt, and it took every ounce of him not to blurt out _I love you_.

"I- thank you. So, so much." Blaine pulled him into a hug this time and Kurt laughed a bit.

"Me? I basically insulted your intelligence a little bit ago and your thanking me?" Blaine laughed as well.

"Pretty much, I guess."

"You play the guitar?" Kurt asked, once they had re-entered his room. He had just now noticed it, leaning against the wall in the corner by his bed.

"Uh, yeah. A little bit." Blaine's mood seemed to lighten a bit at the mere sight of it.

"Can you show me?" Kurt blurted out, blushing when Blaine laughed a bit.

"Right now?" Kurt nodded.

"Sure." After stumbling a bit he grabbed his baby, sliding the strap around him. Kurt joined him when he sat on the edge of the bed, smiling encouragingly.

"Just, anything?" He asked.

"The first song that comes to mind, or your favorite song." Their eyes locked and Blaine cleared his throat a bit after staring too long.

"O-okay then." He strummed a few notes experimentally, thinking of the perfect song.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt blinked in surprise, listening intently as Blaine played an acoustic version of Teenage Dream. And he sounded _really good_.

_Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Their eyes locked once more and Kurt found himself licking his lips, Blaine's hazel eyes seeming to bore into his very soul.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Blaine found his voice getting softer and softer as he continued to play, trying to convey his emotions and let Kurt know that he meant every word he said.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Blaine remembered when he had first met Kurt. He had been captivated instantly.

_It was back in Blaine's Freshmen year, before Kurt had become a Cheerio. He was still in Glee Club which meant bottom of the food chain._

_Kurt blinked several times, trying to clear his vision of the red slushie that was currently burning his eyes. The jock who had done it took off, hooting and hollering._

_Blaine quickly crossed to the other side of the hallway, having seen the whole thing. Minding the slushie so he wouldn't trip he offered his hand._

"_Are you alright?" Glancing from him to his hand Kurt took it warily._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." He snapped, brushing off some of the ice clunks that were still sticking to his shirt._

"_My name's Blaine." He introduced, giving him a smile, before realizing Kurt probably couldn't see it._

"_Kurt." Nodding, Blaine carefully took his hand._

"_Alright, let's get you cleaned up." He said, leading him to the nearest bathroom._

Blaine's voice faded completely until they were simply staring at each other. Blaine leaned forward slowly, having a slight freak out when Blaine leaned in too. His moved his right arm from his guitar to Kurt's shoulder, tilting his head a bit and closing his eyes. He could actually feel Kurt's breath on his lips, and vice versa most likely, (He was glad he had decided to brush his teeth before Kurt arrived) their lips just barely ghosting over each other's as-

"Hey Blainey, is your friend still he- whoa." They jerked away from each other and Blaine glared daggers at Cooper, whole face and ears beet red.

"I- um. I should go." Kurt said, standing up and grabbing his bag from beside Blaine's desk. Before Blaine could even protest Kurt was already saying that it was nice to meet Cooper and slipping past him.

At the slight bang of the door opening and closing Blaine groaned, flopping backwards onto his bed.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I should have waited a bit more. I was just going to ask if he wanted to stay for dinner."

"It's fine. We probably wouldn't have kissed anyway." (They were so, _so _close to anyway.)

"Hey, at least you got to serenade him, right?" Wow. Would Blaine _ever_ stop blushing that day? He chucked the nearest pillow at Cooper, grumbling at him to go away.

"Fine, fine I'm going." Cooper bent down and picked up the fallen pillow, tossing it back to him. "I'm making Philly Cheese steak sandwiches, okay?" Blaine nodded, taking of his guitar and returning it to its original place. After that he flopped back onto his bed face down, fully prepared to stay like that until dinner.

He really hoped he hadn't just ruined his relationship with Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Blaine's Monday was going pretty great. Tina and he had played around in History, (i.e passed notes and made paper footballs) they got to do a really cool experiment in Science, where they mixed several ingredients that reacted and made an almost foam-like toothpaste substance that shot outwards from the glass. Hence, the name Elephant Toothpaste.

Math had sort of been a hassle but he had been able to power though it, which surprised himself. The lunchroom for once had served something at least edible, and in Literature he was going to do a creative writing assignment.

After lunch he had passed by the gymnasium. Blaine herd music coming from that general vicinity and suddenly heard Kurt's angelic voice. He hesitated, moving forward to look through a crack in the door. Kurt, along with a few other Cheerios was apparently practicing for their Sectionals that were coming up.

He couldn't help but let out a sigh, eyes glued to Kurt's figure as he did several flips and basket tosses and a bunch of other hard-looking routines that he didn't know the name of. But God, did he want to. He gulped, his throat suddenly going dry as he caught sight of Kurt's round ass as he turned around and promptly backed away from the door, continuing on his way before things got a little _too _intense.

He walked down the hallway, humming a tuneless song as he headed to his locker. Once there he popped it open and switched out his book for literature, glancing at the small family photo that was tucked away in the corner of his locker door. It was back when he was fourteen, before he had come out. Before things changed. Before his dad and mom had gotten promotions, that meant more business trips further away. Before, when his father had actually paid attention to him.

He was trying, don't get him wrong. It wasn't easy for him, his son being gay. But at least he hadn't tried to throw Blaine out, which was a good sign. (Cooper and mum wouldn't have let him, anyway.)

He snapped out of his trance, a smile tugging at his lips at the photo next to it of him and Tina at Dim Sum one day. It had been taken his first time there, by their friendly waitress. (Who had, admittedly thought they were a couple at first, by how he threw his arm around her waist for the picture and tugged her closer, them being cheek-to-cheek with goofy grins on their faces. They had both laughed so hard Blaine almost choked on air.) He closed his locker with a slight laugh, shaking his head.

"Hey, homo!"

He really shouldn't have turned around, but he did. And in return he got a face full of slushie. He gasped as the freezing cold liquid dripped into his shirt. (His used to be _new _shirt) Letting out a shiver he squeezed his eyes shut, the corn syrup making his eyes sting like no other and water.

By closing his eyes he didn't see the jock that had thrown it advance on him again, and had no defense as he was pushed backwards into the lockers. He let out an involuntary whimper of pain as he head connected painfully with one of the locker's combination lock, curling into himself on habit. Another pair of hands was suddenly there, and he instantly flinched away.

"Don't worry Blaine, it's just me." It took Blaine a minute to realize it was _Kurt_ talking.

"K-Kurt? I-"

"It's okay, I've got you." Kurt assured him, helping him up and leading him to the nearest (most likely girls) bathroom. There was some rustling not far from him as he blinked a few times, only succeeding in making it worse. Kurt gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I- you're going to have to take off your shirt…" Kurt said quietly.

"Oh. I- uh-"

"Don't worry, I won't look! I, um. Do you have any extra clothes in your locker?" Kurt asked, glad that Blaine couldn't see his blush. Blaine nodded and gave him the combination. He let out a breath and slowly peeled off his shirt, throwing it into the trash with a frown. Almost like lightning Kurt was suddenly back, sporting a grey McKinley hoodie and a tank top.

"Thanks." Kurt nodded and picked up the wash rag, stepping in front of Blaine once more.

"May I?"

"I- you don't have to do thi-" Before Blaine could finish Kurt was already dabbing his face with a wet rag.

_He's so close, I could just kiss him right now and he'd never expect it._

_Mmm, he smells like Hazelnut._

"I love that smell." He paled, and Kurt giggled a bit.

"Thanks. My mom used to smell like hazelnut all the time, too."

"I bet she was a wonderful woman." Blaine stated quietly, smiling a bit. Kurt had told him a few stories about her, once they were done with his tutoring sessions.

"Hmm, she was." Kurt replied, at last dabbing at his eyes gently.

"This might better with running water; I'll need to wash your hair anyway."

"Honestly Kurt, you don't have to do this." But he allowed himself to be dragged over to the sink, nearly sighing contently out loud as Kurt bent him into the water's spray and began running his fingers through his curls.

"Consider it pay back for when you helped me." Kurt insisted.

* * *

_Once Kurt had been successfully cleaned up he opened his eyes, his breath nearly catching. A freshman, by the looks of it. He was shorter than Kurt, and had curly hair that was held down with a light amount of gel and the dorkiest grin on his face and smoldering hazel eyes._

_Blaine blinked a few times, finally getting a good look at the boy, without all the syrup. And he was beautiful, and had the most wonderful blue eyes…._

_Kurt blinked when the boy held out his hand quickly._

"_My name's Blaine." After a second of staring at him Kurt took his hand, surprising himself that he wasn't flushing red._

"_Kurt."_

* * *

"You _do _remember." Blaine stated, grinning secretly into the sink.

"I never said I didn't" Kurt countered.

* * *

After a few moments of silence Blaine groaned.

"I forgot to bring hair gel today." He stated, shaking his head slightly.

"You should wear it like it is; it looks better that way, in my opinion." Kurt voiced, turning off the facet and grabbing the towel he had brought.

"I'm gonna look like Medusa." Blaine mumbled woefully, a frown tugging at his lips. Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"You'll look fine. Better, than fine even."

With that Kurt stepped closer once more, gently placing the towel on Blaine's hair and rubbing gently. Blaine did sigh contently this time, his eyes falling close. Kurt observed him, suddenly thinking about how he could literally move forward a few inches and kiss Blaine. Blaine, a handsome _gay _guy, that was _shirtless_, no less. The thought made him think of Friday night, and the almost-kiss.

"Hey, Blaine. About Friday night…" Blaine found himself blushing despite himself.

"Yeah. Cooper means well, but he can be a little over-bearing sometimes." Blaine teased, grinning. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty much like that with Finn." Kurt revealed, letting out a grin of his own. He took a deep breath.

"So there is this Titan's football game coming up…" He started, waiting for Blaine's input.

"Yeah, the whole school has been buzzing with it, practically."

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you were going?"

"I was thinking about it." Blaine lied. He honestly hadn't thought about it. He loved football, but the team needed work, and he wasn't there to see the Cheerio girls. He had planned on just staying in, renting a romance movie while pigging out on Nutella. "Why?"

"Well, I'm a Cheerio, _obviously._ And it was nothing, I was just wondering." Kurt hadn't even noticed Blaine had grabbed his hands and was helping him with drying his hair.

"I think I will. I mean, my brother probably wants to see how the team was doing too, anyway." Lies. All lies. Cooper, like Blaine, had dubbed the Titans as 'one of the worst school football teams ever'. Kurt mentally cheered.

"Great! And. Well, I get really hungry, usually after a game. Do you think you wo-would want to grab a bite to eat with me, afterwards?" Both their hands stilled. Kurt looked anywhere but Blaine, while Blaine stared at Kurt in mere disbelief.

Did he just ask him on a _date_?

He realized he hadn't said anything and was openly gawking at him and he blushed.

"I would love to." Kurt looked up.

"Really?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. It sounds lovely." Almost in a daze, Blaine turned around.

"Oh, and thank you, for ya'know, cleaning me up." Blaine handed him back the towl, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him into a hug. Leaving him nearly speechless, Blaine slipped on the tank top and hoodie, waving goodbye and leaving the bathroom.

Once outside, he made sure he was alone before losing his cool and spazzing a bit with joy and squealing quietly. Unbeknownst to him, in the bathroom, Kurt was doing the exact same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Glee

Have some questions or qualms to share with me? You can always review or Private message me, because I check them and my email daily. Or you could always go into my ask on my tumblr:

district9ftw (period) tumblr (period) com

You could even follow me, if you want. I always make sure to add my fanfics in there too, and tend to write more stories there, as well.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Blaine waved goodbye to Tina and closed this locker thoughtfully. Kurt and he hadn't talked since the slushie incident. But he figured that Kurt was busy preparing with the other Cheerios for the football game this Friday.

Turning, he nearly ran straight into said Cheerio, who was smiling at him.

"Hey, Blaine." Stepping back once to give Kurt some space he finally noticed a sheet of paper Kurt was dangling in his hand, extended towards him. He took it, blinking as he stared down at the signup sheet for McKinley High's very own New Directions.

"I-what?" He asked, flushing at his own unintellectual question and how Kurt laughed a bit.

"It's a signup sheet for Glee Club." Kurt stated simply, as if it wasn't obvious, while bouncing on his heels.

"Mmm-hmm." Blaine nodded slowly, getting the picture on where this was going.

"I want you to join." Kurt finally said, his smile widening further. Blaine's face instantly morphed into nervousness and he shook his head.

"I- Kurt, thank you for the offer. But I can't." He turned away, hearing Kurt huff playfully behind him. Kurt caught up to him quickly, latching onto Blaine's arm as he walked.

"C'_mon _Blaine, you have to join! We could really use your vocal talent!" Kurt insisted.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but you know I don't do well with big groups." With another huff Kurt stopped him and turned him to look at him.

"You're right, I know that. I was just thinking this was an opportunity to get you out of your shell. Everyone in glee club loves to tease each other, but we have each other's backs. I know they would love you to pieces." Blaine's small, _adorable_, frown didn't waver and he looked down.

"Closing yourself off from the world isn't going to help, you know." Kurt continued gently, tilting his head to keep eye contact with him. "And if you miss all these wonderful opportunities, down the road all you're going to think is "What if?" After a brief minute of silence Kurt glanced at the clock in the hall.

"You don't have to, you know. It's just you have a brilliant voice, and I would hate to see that go to waste." Kurt looked around a bit before giving him a small hug.

"I have to go, see you at the game." With a small smile Kurt turned and left, leaving behind a frowning boy.

* * *

"Coop, I'm home." Blaine called in a monotone voice, kicking the door softly shut behind him. Cooper was in front of him I record time, a creepy grin on his face that usually meant he was up to no good.

"Hey Blaine, welcome home." Blaine stared up at him expectantly.

"So, you have a date tonight~"

"I knew it." Blaine deadpanned, moving around Cooper in a vain attempt to hide his blush.

"Hey, get back here!"

"I don't even know if it's a date, Cooper. He never said that specifically."

"But he never said it wasn't!" Cooper shot back

"What about it, Cooper?" Blaine asked, tromping up the stairs and into his room. Cooper appeared at his door in seconds, still grinning.

"Can I come?"

"NO."

Cooper pouted playfully and helped himself to lounging on Blaine's bed.

"I'm going anyway." He replied stubbornly.

"Absolutely not."

"But I want to meet Kurt! Properly." Blaine stared at him with a brow arched.

"And? That can't be the only reason." After a long pause and a sigh Cooper sat up, an actual frown taking over his features.

"I want to watch out for you." He said finally. Blaine blinked once, twice.

"What?"

"It's not like you're going with anyone. You're going to be alone, at a football game. Which is obviously jock central? Did you even think about that?"

_Oh. _Being truthful, Blaine _hadn't _thought about that part. He had been so excited about spending time with Kurt, (time that would be spent talking about anything but school and math equations and all that, no less) that those thoughts hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I'm not blind, I see how you come home limping sometimes, or trying to cover up a shiner. And I've _tried, believe_ me I have, to talk some sense into those idiots who run that stupid school. But everything seems to go through one ear and out the other." Cooper's voice actually sounded thick with emotion, and Blaine stared, momentarily stunned.

He had always thought Cooper hadn't noticed all the bullying going on, or at least, didn't care.

"I just want to make absolutely sure, that what happened to Alan, doesn't happen to you." Cooper had loved Alan. Not in a romantic way, of course, but he was just as much his friend as Blaine had been.

Blaine and Alan had basically been friends since they were in diapers, and Cooper had even babysat Alan on several occasions. Blaine remembered Cooper breaking down at Alan's funeral, then having been one of the rare times that Cooper had cried without a script telling him to do so. (One of the other rare moments had been when Blaine had _finally _woken up after the attack.)

The sentence echoed around in Blaine's head briefly, and he swallowed hard.

Alan had never gotten the chance to graduate. Or drink, even. Hadn't gotten the chance to explore the world, like he had told Blaine he wanted to. Had never experienced love, or at least, requited love.

The thought of dying before his time, without getting the chance to really live scared him.

"I-okay…come with me." Cooper nodded, clearing his throat.

"Thanks." Cooper moved forward and pulled Blaine into a protective hug unexpectedly, Blaine hugging back just as tightly.

* * *

They managed to get their tickets and grab a seat before it started. Blaine's heart instantly started beating faster when he noticed Kurt, stretching on the sidelines with the other Cheerios and laughing.

* * *

Kurt stilled his movements, noticing a familiar curly-haired boy join the audience, close to the sidelines.

"Go on." Quinn suddenly said, appearing beside him.

"What?" Quinn smirked, amused tone ever apparent in her voice.

"Go flirt with your boy; just be back in time before the game starts."

"He's not- my boy. We're just friends!" Kurt said, blushing a bit none the less. He jogged across the field regardless, smiling widely.

* * *

"Oh my God, he's coming over." Blaine said, quickly turning to Cooper with a stern expression,

"Be. Nice." Cooper grinned.

"I have to say he does have a fine ass." He said casually, leaning back on the bleachers to rest his head on the empty one behind them.

"COOPER." Blaine hissed.

"What? Can't a straight guy simply state that another man has an admittedly nice derrière, without it being weird?" Blaine groaned while Cooper continued with: "I'm looking out for you!"

"This is why I didn't want you to coo- h-hi, Kurt!" Blaine suddenly said, sitting up a little straighter and smiling. Kurt smiled and made his way up the stairs, while Blaine discreetly kicked at Cooper's shin; the said boy was snickering too hard to say anything.

"I'm glad you could make it. Oh, hi- Cooper, was it?" Kurt asked, looking sheepish. Cooper managed to regain control of his laughter and instead grinned knowingly, nodding.

"Right! Cooper Anderson, older brother to this heartbreaker over here-" He gestured to Blaine a bit and ruffled his hair, laughing when Blaine gave out an indignant squeak and batted his hand away, attempting to smoothen his hair back.

"It's nice to get aquatinted, properly this time!" Cooper continued.

"_Kurt! We need your fine ass on the field!_" Santana yelled, waving her pom-poms around to grasp his attention.

"Coming!" Kurt turned back to Cooper and Blaine, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I have to go now."

"No, I understand. Go- do your thing. I'll just, be here." Blaine stated, laughing awkwardly. Kurt smiled and turned around; heading back down the stairs, and Blaine had to tear his eyes away from Kurt's indeed _fine _ass.

* * *

By some means of fate Blaine had managed to get through the whole game without dying. (Honestly, he hadn't even paid any attention to the game. He was quite content with staring at Kurt cheering on McKinley's team, thank you very much.)

He had nearly stopped breathing, however, when Kurt did a toe touch jump during the Cheerios' half time routine. (They had done a series of pyramids and twirls and jumps to Madonna's Give me all Your Luvin', with Quinn heavy on lead. And he liked her singing, yeah, but he would have given anything to hear Kurt sing it, perhaps with a slight rasp in his tone.)

And to top it all off he had survived Cooper's taunts. (Which basically consisted of him wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine, "helping" Blaine by fanning him with a newspaper, and asking Blaine if he needed some ice to cool down, because he "looked really flushed and hot" with a mock concerned face.)

"I will murder you with a spork if you don't shut. Up." Blaine whispered harshly, glaring up at Cooper.

"Nah, I'll just put all the silverware on the top shelf." Cooper shot back triumphantly. Blaine huffed.

"Oh hey, boyfriend at twelve o'clock." Cooper said suddenly. Blaine swiveled around, dreamy smile instantly back on his face.

"Kurt. You were- that was- amazing!"

"Oh, stop it." Kurt said, looking away bashfully.

"No, it was really great." Blaine insisted. There was a brief pause of silence, Kurt and Blaine catching each other's eye every now and then while Cooper looked between the two, ever so smug.

"Well, I should go get changed. See you in a bit." Kurt announced, while hoisting his gym bag further up his shoulder. Blaine nodded.

"Like I said, I'll be here." He stated lamely, proceeding to slap himself on the forehead once Kurt had begun walking away.

"I really enjoy watching you flounder." Cooper stated, grinning.

"Bite me."

* * *

"Really Kurt, I would have been fine with, like, Taco Bell. You didn't have a bunch of money. " Blaine said, staring at Kurt, who was looking at a Breadstix menu absentmindedly. Kurt shrugged, smiling.

Cooper had left only once Kurt had come back, shaking Kurt's hand and winking saucily at Blaine, and Blaine was happy to see him go. (But secretly appreciated how much Cooper was watching out for him.)

"Coach gives the Cheerios free coupons all the time, it isn't a big deal." Blaine made a humming noise, interested, and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and perching his head on his hand.

"Speaking of Cheerios, what made you want to join the squad?" Blaine asked curiously. He backpedaled a bit when he saw Kurt hesitate.

"You don't _have _to answer that, if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. At first, my friend Mercedes from Glee Club and I got to join because we helped out Coach Sue. And we enjoyed it, because it gave us a time to shine in the spotlight." Blaine nodded, listening intently.

"Soon Mercedes quit because she was worrying too much over her weight- but anyway, I stayed. Because it kind of made me feel…safe, in a way. I mean, Coach basically threatens to amputate anybody's limbs if they so much as breathe the same air as us, so there's that. But I used to get bullied a lot, like you." Kurt admitted, pausing to swallow. Blaine instantly frowned, inching his hand forward to grasp Kurt's lightly. He didn't expect Kurt to squeeze it in return and intertwine their fingers.

"They kind of started to treat me better, like I wasn't a loser anymore or something. And suddenly it was like I could breathe again. I could walk down the halls without worrying about anything…" Kurt broke off and Blaine squeezed his hand this time, smiling a bit.

"Hey, maybe I should join the Cheerios, then." He teased. Kurt laughed

"That would be a sight to see. Though you are probably light enough to toss up."

"Was that a short joke?" Blaine asked, pretending to be offended.

"Maybe."

They ended up chatting and talking for a good few hours, and Blaine was glad that it wasn't about school related things. He even learned some things about Kurt. Like how he wanted to become a fashion designer after he graduated, and how he wanted to go the New York. Once they had started talking they barely stopped, surprised to find out how much they had in common. Like they were both Wicked fans, and they both loved Harry Potter (Blaine was sure he was going to have an aneurism at that point)

And during the whole night, they never stopped holding hands once.

* * *

Once Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway Blaine frowned a bit. The night had been perfect, and he didn't want it to end.

"I should probably go now; Cooper will probably be in the hallway ready to grill me about the night." Blaine said, laughing.

"I'll walk you to the door." Kurt offered, unbuckling his seat belt. Blaine almost protested, but remembered how he had constantly said Kurt didn't have to do things for him until the point where Kurt told him to shut up politely.

"_This is a date after all, that _I _asked you out on."_

"I- how courteous of you." Blaine said, attempting to be coy. Kurt moved around his car and opened the door for him, holding out his hand. Blaine grabbed it with a fond smile and got out, closing the door behind him and swinging their linked hands as they walked.

"Thank you for the wonderful night." Blaine repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Thank _you _for coming with me." Kurt replied. Suddenly he was close, very close. Blaine licked his lips, eyes darting down to Kurt's.

"Is this okay?" Kurt whispered softly, and Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his lips, just like in his bedroom.

Blaine was sort of freaking out. He didn't know what to say- well he wanted to say yes, of course it's okay, but- suddenly something caught his eye. His parent's cars.

"My parents are home." He ended up saying. Kurt leaned back, glancing to the drive way and noticing the two cars he had parked behind.

"They're probably waiting for me."

"Oh." Kurt nodded, stepping back from Blaine and slipping his hand out of his grasp. Blaine instantly missed the feeling.

"I'm sorry. I would absolutely love to go on another date with you. My treat next time, though." He insisted, smiling in hopes that Kurt wouldn't take it the wrong way. Kurt did smile, nodding.

"Great. See you Monday?"

"See you Monday."

* * *

Once Blaine was inside he banged his head against the door with a loud thud.

"I'm so stupid."

He didn't know why he had freaked out so much. Kurt kissing him had been one of his fantasies since forever. But the thought of Kurt actually liking him back made him nearly hyperventilate. He always closed in on himself in an unfamiliar situation.

He wished he could just be normal for once. Not afraid of people, not shy, and not awkward. Hot furious tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

"Why do I always manage to mess things up?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything

**Important**** AN**: So I'm very sorry this is late, I've been overwhelmed in real life and I've been feeling depressed and for a while I kind of just lost my funk you know? I'm still trying to type out the next chapter, and all of my other chapters for other stories, so please bear with me? :D

* * *

Blaine slipped into his bed, still a bit in awe of the events that had taken down stairs.

* * *

After he had peeled himself from the door he shuffled to the kitchen. His dad was sitting at the kitchen counter, some papers spread out in front of him while his mom scrubbed away at the dishes in the sink. Cooper was snooping around in the cupboards, most likely for an after dinner sweet or something similar.

"So who was that boy, Blaine?" His mom asked, turning her head to smile at him.

"Oh, that was Kurt, he's just my tutor." He heard a muffled snicker from Cooper, who had successfully found cookies, and Blaine sent him a glare. His dad placed the paper he was holding down and paused for few seconds, as If debating something.

"Is he gay, too?" In that moment it seemed like everything froze. Cooper paused his chewing, the cookie stuffed halfway into his mouth with an eyebrow rose, while his mom stopped washing the plate she was holding.

The way his dad had worded it was different. His dad had never really acknowledged or didn't seem to want to acknowledge that Blaine was gay, and when he did he usually called it a phase.

"Uh, yeah. He is." Blaine stated truthfully, holding his breath apprehensively. His father nodded a bit, and after another hesitant pause, said:

"Well, that's good then, I suppose- you having someone else like yourself to talk to." There was a light plop noise, signifying that the cookie in Cooper's mouth had promptly fallen to the floor.

"Cooper, you're going to get crumbs everywhere, and I just swept." Their mother chastised, though there was a slight smile on her face.

"Really?" Blaine asked quietly, his own mouth hanging a bit agape.

"Look Blaine, I know we may not see eye-to-eye on everything, but I am trying." He said, and Blaine nodded, suddenly starting to feel very emotional. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Thank you. And not just for that, but the tutoring thing as well." And his father actually smiled.

"No matter what you may think, I do care about my boys." Blaine blinked back tears, and for the first time in years, went around the counter and hugged his father. And suddenly Cooper and his mom were joining in and he felt the air shift into something much more comfortable than it had been. He was actually relaxed.

* * *

After that he had bid his family goodnight and went upstairs, texting Kurt an apology and giving him the news about his father's slight breakthrough. Sighing happily again he had no trouble falling to sleep that night.

* * *

He was dreaming . But it wasn't a nightmare, like the Sadie Hawkins, or the bad memories of having to identify his best friend's body.

It was like one of those dreams, which were really a memory that had happened. It a night back in his old school, at his old house, and he was hanging out with Alan and his other friend Eric, as they always had.

"_Why are we doing this?" Alan had asked, shaking his head as he held a cherry stem between his index finger and his thumb._

"_Just because! People say if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot by using your tongue, you're a good kisser." Blaine said, rolling his own stem between his fingers. Alan rolled his eyes, yet laughed a bit._

"_Well I'm up for it." Eric added with a grin._

"_Alright, on the count of three."_

"_One…"_

"_This is so stupid."_

"_Two…"_

"_Three!"_

_They all simultaneously put the stems in their mouths and went to work, snorting and laughing at each other's faces every so often. After a good few minutes both Blaine and Eric pulled theirs out, both successfully tied and Alan just gave up._

"_Man, I'm a horrible kisser apparently." Alan said, frowning._

"_Nah, I'm sure you're a fine kisser, Al" Eric stated, grabbing his bottle of water to take a drink._

"_Care to test that theory, Eric?" Blaine jested, laughing when Alan shot him a glare and Eric chocked on his water._

"_Haha, you sure are quite the kidder, Blaine." Alan said, sending him another death stare, while Blaine pretended to be innocent. After Eric had stopped coughing he smirked a bit._

"_Speaking of kissing, Sadie Hawkins is this Friday, do you guys have dates?" They both stared at him blankly._

"_Well, I dunno, some guys could have asked you out." Eric pointed out, shrugging._

"_Nope, nothing. What about you Eric?" Blaine asked, sending not so subtle glances to Alan. Right about now he was probably thinking up different ways to kill Blaine, but he would be thanking him later if he hooked the two up. Eric had never really stated which way he swung._

"_You know that girl, Jessica Swanson from my home room. She's pretty hot, and nice, and she totally asked me." He announced, grinning_

"_Oh, well that's great." Blaine said, patting him on the back and smiling. He looked over to Alan again and silently apologized by giving him a smile sad smile. Alan simply shook his head and looked down, swallowing hard._

"_That's great news; I bet you guys will have a lot of fun." He said, looking back up and putting on a smile for Eric. Blaine felt so devastated for Alan. Unrequited love sucked. And then he had an idea. It wasn't an idea to make Eric jealous or anything, it was just to lift Alan's sprits._

"_I think you and me should go together Alan, as friends." Blaine stated, smiling. Alan looked up, arching a brow._

"_What?"_

"_Well we are the only two out gay kids, it kinda makes since ya'know?"_

"_Yeah, that's an awesome idea." Eric chimed. Alan paused for a second, thinking it over._

"…_Fine. But be warned, my mom will want tons of pictures." Blaine laughed._

* * *

_The dream suddenly shifted and it was as if he was standing in an endless sea of light. And suddenly, Alan was there. And he looked fine, not scared and bruised and beat up like he did. His green eyes were as bright as ever, his brown hair still lying flat against his head, stopping a few inches before his shoulders, and he still had that happy smile on his face, just like when they were at Sadie Hawkins._

_Blaine inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling a mixture of emotions, like guilt and sadness and anger and he tried to talk around the lump in his throat, and blinked back his tears, but Alan just shushed him._

"_There was nothing you could have done, Blaine, you know that." He said sternly, and God, even his voice sounded the same._

"_I still feel responsible. I asked you to go, remember?" Blaine chocked out._

"_It was still one of the greatest nights of my life, even if I didn't go with Eric." Alan reasoned, smile still in place._

"_But really, Blaine, how have you been?" Alan asked, changing the subject before Blaine got even more upset._

"_I'm…good. Yeah, I'm actually good for once. I'm meeting some new friends, and my dad's starting to be a little more excepting of me." Blaine said, smiling happily._

"_I'm so glad to hear it, Blaine, I really am." Alan smiled even bigger, obviously very proud and Blaine blushed a bit, feeling sheepish. There was a small silence, where Blaine took in Alan's prescience more._

"_Um, how is my mom doing?" Alan asked suddenly, playing with his hands in his lap. His mom, Samantha, had been on Blaine's friend's list on Facebook, as well as on his mother's, too. Alan's mom had taken it pretty hard obviously. First from getting a divorce some years ago and then the Dance._

"_I haven't seen her in a long time, but on Facebook it did mention something about having a date, soon." Blaine said, trying to remember as much as he could. Alan grinned._

"_That's good. It'd keep her mind off things. And she really needs a nice man, who is nice and will take care of her and everything, unlike my father." Blaine nodded and there was silence again._

"_Alright, last question." Alan said, laughing a bit. He bit his lip, staring off into nowhere, "How's Eric?"_

_Blaine paused, debating on whether to make something up or not. Alan would see right through it though, because he had a knack knowing when Blaine was lying or not._

"_Well, he graduated from school early, on top of being like three grades a head of us back then. We haven't talked since your fu- uh." Blaine trailed off, scratching the back of his head._

"_Since my Funeral?" Alan finished, and Blaine nodded._

"_And the only other thing I know about him, is that he's living somewhere around New York with his Fiancé." Blaine grimaced a bit. "You remember Jessica? From school?"_

"_Oh, he married his high school sweet-heart? Figures." He laughed lightly, but it was obvious he was hurting, Too many times Blaine had comforted Alan while he cried at night._

"_I just wish-" Alan started, clearing his throat. "That I would have gotten the change to tell him…"_

_Blaine's heart ached._

"_The next time I see him, I can tell him if you want." Blaine said. Alan hesitated. It wasn't like Eric would find out and be all awkward around Alan, for obvious reasons._

"_Thank you."_

"_No, I should be thanking you." Blaine said. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the strength to carry on or anything. I wanted keep going and make you proud, ya'know." Alan shook his head, smiling._

"_I am proud of you. So, so much. And Kurt is, too." Blaine's head shot up a bit at the mention of Kurt's name._

"_Take good care of him, okay? Don't let your chance slip away." Blaine nodded, feeling misty-eyed all over again._

"_And remember I love you, and I'll always be with you." With another smile Alan began fading from view, until he was alone._

* * *

Blaine jerked awake suddenly, breathing heavily. He rubbed his face, and wiped the tears he had apparently really cried. It had been a dream, obviously, but it had felt so real. After regulating his breathing he got comfortable again, and he couldn't help but smile. Even though it had been only a dream, he felt like that was Alan's way of saying he was doing good in life, and by Kurt, like he was approving of him.

He turned on his side and bunched his pillow up, falling asleep again with ease. He was so glad he had a Guardian Angel watching after him.

* * *

**Important AN: **Alright so for some reason the end struck me really hard? XD I don't know why but those last parts with Alan just made me bawl a bit XD I sincerely hoped you liked it and I will try to get more out as soon as possible, love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee~

This is basically a filler chapter because I need to think the next one out more thoroughly.

Enjoy!

* * *

On a breezy Monday morning Blaine bustled into McKinley in a hurry, rubbing his hands together and attempting to get some warmth back into his hands.

"Hey, Blaine!" A familiar voice called, and he turned to see Kurt making his way towards him, bundled in a black button down coat and a dark red scarf.

"It's starting to get really cold outside now, isn't it?" Kurt remarked, tugging Blaine out of the way from the doors and next to a set of lockers, away from the steady flow of students flogging into the building quickly.

"You're telling me! It was so much warmer a few days ago; it's crazy how fast the temperature drops." Blaine replied, still subconsciously smoothing his hands together. Kurt looked down and raised a brow, expression turning slightly stern.

"Blaine, why didn't you bring any gloves?" Blaine laughed sheepishly, stilling his movements.

"I might have misplaced them a tiny bit, somewhere around my home." Blaine explained, cracking a smile. Kurt shook his head, and with a smile of his own, began digging around in his bag.

"It's a good thing I have an extra pair." He stated, pulling out a simple pair of dark blue gloves. He handed them to Blaine.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Yes you can. I said I have another pair." Kurt insisted, pressing them firmly into Blaine's hands. Blaine found himself slipping his hands into Kurt's around the accessory, and he glanced up to Kurt's face, holding his gaze. They remained like that for quite some time, until Kurt cleared his throat and looked away.

"We should get to our classes." Blaine blinked once, twice.

"Oh! Right, yeah." He stuttered, stepping back. His face was probably red, and not from the cold.

"See you later?" Kurt inquired, backing away with a sly smile.

"See you later." Blaine confirmed, and once Kurt had turned around and strutted down the hall he leaned against the lockers, sighing happily.

* * *

"You know Blaine, Christmas break is coming up soon." Tina drawled later that evening, as she leaned against the wall, watching Blaine dig through his messy locker.

"And?" He droned, sending her a flat look over his shoulder.

"Then until school's back in session you won't be able to sign up for Glee." She retorted.

"Yeah, I should have known that was coming." He muttered, shaking his head.

"C'mon Blaine, it'd be spending more time with Kurt." Tina coaxed, like she had done several times before. She nudged him, grinning. Finally Blaine straightened and turned to look at Tina, sighing.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope!" Blaine bit his lip, hesitating.

"I don't even know what I would sing to audition…"

Tina brightened, standing up from where she was slouched.

"Wait, you're actually considering it this time?" Blaine shrugged, flushing a bit.

"Maybe…" With a squeal Tina bounced up and down, pulling him into a hug.

"You're going to do great! And with all those Top Forty songs in your back pocket, this should be a cinch!"

"Unless I make a giant fool of myself." He countered.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be there to cheer you on. Kurt will, too. In fact, maybe you could picture just singing to him or something." Tina added, mouth going a mile a minute, kind of like Rachel when she explained something she was passionate about.

That was a great idea, actually…

* * *

He spent the rest of the day in a sort of haze, not even really minding when one of the Jocks shoved him around.

At lunch he sat across from Kurt as usual, hands propping his head up as he listened to Kurt rant about something outrageous Coach Sue was having them try.

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine?" Kurt ran a hand in front of Blaine's vision. Blaine jolted a bit, blinking.

"What? Oh, sorry Kurt. You were saying?"

"Is everything alright, Blaine? Are the bullies getting to you again?" Kurt whispered, leaning in with concern.

"What? Oh no, they're not that bad right now. I was just thinking about something for school, that's all" Blaine responded. Kurt arched a brow with interest.

"Oh? And what is it? Do you need any help with it or anything?"

"No, I think I got it under control actually- and it's sort of a secret." Blaine said, leaning back with a sly smile in an attempt to be mysterious.

"A secret huh?" Kurt grinned playfully.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait and see." Blaine said, crossing his arms.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're no fun!" He said, laughing.

* * *

At the end of the school day Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley high, seeking out a staff member's office specifically.

Upon finding it he knocked on the door, poking his head in when its occupant called out "Come in."

"Hey Mr. Schuester." Blaine greeted shyly.

Mr. Schuester looked up from where he was grading Spanish papers, looking slightly surprised.

"Hey there, Blaine! What brings you here after school?" Mr. Schue inquired, leaning back and crossing his arms with interest. He made a beckoning gesture, and Blaine nodded, sliding into the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, um. I'd like to talk to you about joining Glee Club."

* * *

Ending on a cliffhanger because I can mwuhahaha! lol


End file.
